One Wild Vacation
by twilightbabygirl
Summary: Bella lives in Jacksonville and goes visits Edward in Forks. After about a week things get to get H-O-T! Rated M for LEMONS! please read and review.


I was about to board my flight to Forks to visit Edward. We've been chatting online for a while now. But, he finally asked me to come visit.

I sat on the plane for an over night flight. But, I couldn't sleep. So, I was wide awake the whole plane ride. One of the longest waits of my life. But, once the plain touched the ground I was relieved. I sighed as I walked down the stairs of the plane and walked off to get my luggage. Once I had finally gotten my bags I walked around the air port waiting for Edward. He was my ride.

Oh my... I couldn't wait to see him. Then I saw him. Standing in a line of people. Each with signs with different peoples last names on them. He was standing next to a well dressed man, with a cardboard sign saying 'Bella'. I smiled a little at that and walked toward him.

"I believe your looking for me." I said, smiling up at him.

"BELLA!" he said, hugging me and lifting my feet from the ground. I tried to hug back. But, my arms were to constricted from the hug.

"Yeah. Edward, its great to see you to. But, I can't breathe." he sighed and put me down.

"Sorry. Oh, its so nice to finally see you again. For real, in person!" he smiled wide at me.

"I know, right?" I started to giggle a little. I knew I had a crush on Edward. But, he didn't need to know that. Besides, he has a girlfriend.

"Come on. Time to go. And I hope you don't mind. My parents are away for a few days." he smiled at me. We walked out to his car and started to talk.

"Its fine. So, how are things between you and Jessica?" I said awkwardly.

"Things are going great! They have never been better." he said grinning from ear to ear. He was happy. That was good enough for me. We continued talking about anything and everything. When we pulled up to what I thought to be his house. "Jessica's inside. She said she wanted to meet you."

"Okay." I said, shying away a bit.

"Don't worry. She is going to love you." he smile reassuringly at me. We both got out of the car and I followed shyly behind him. He opened the door for me and let me walk in first. "Jessica! Were back." just after he said that a shortish, brunette walked into the room running over to him and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, baby. What took you so long?" she asked before smiling at me. "You must be Bella. Ive heard so many great things about you." she said, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah. Ive heard great things about you, too." I smiled back.

"Why don't you girls go sit down and talk and I will get us some sodas?" Edward smiled, happy we were getting along and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Just after, Jessica grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch.

"Look here, Missie. You think your going to get all lovie dovie with my boyfriend? Well, your not!" she said, angry.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends."

"Oh, whatever. I hear the way he talks about you. So, while you are here you will avoid eye contact and not talk to him unless he talks to you. And when you leave, do not, I repeat DO NOT talk to him again. Got it?"

"But..."

"GOT IT!"

"Yeah. I got it."

"Good." she said, slyly. Edward walked in the room quickly holding three soda cans. I looked to the floor, following the instructions Jessica had gave me.

"Here you go." Edward said, handing me my soda.

"Thanks. Um.. Edward. I'm kind of tired. I had a long flight. Do you mind if I go to bed?"

"No. of course I don't mind. Come on. I'll show you where your sleeping." he smiled. I stood from the couch, my eyes glued to the floor. I followed him up the stairs and into a quaint little bedroom. "This is my room. You can sleep here. I'm going to sleep in my parents room until they come back and then I'm going to sleep on the couch." I looked up, then quickly back down.

"Nope. When your parents get back, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No."

"Yeah. I am!"

"No." I sighed.

"Fine."

"Well, me and Jessica will be in the next room if you need anything."

"Okay. Good night." I said, quietly. He shut the door and left me to myself. I changed quickly and lay in his bed. Hoping to sleep soon. But, couldn't fall asleep.

After about a half an hour, I heard them talking.

"Oh, come on baby. Shes asleep." I heard Jessica say.

"No. she might still be awake." I heard Edward say defensively.

"Oh, honey. You know you want me." I heard the bed squeak a little. I felt tears coming to my eyes already. I knew this was going to happen. But I was hoping I would be asleep so I wouldn't have to hear them having sex.

"Not right now. Maybe, when Bella leaves."

"But, I'm horny now!" I heard her wine.

"You know I'm still a virgin and I don't want to loose it yet." I stood, not able to take much more of this, and walked next door. I knocked quietly on the door. I heard the bed squeak again and then Edward speak.

"Come in." I walked in with a tear streaked face. "Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a nightmare. Um...wheres your bathroom?"

"Just down the hall to the right."

"Thanks." I closed the door and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Mess. I was a total mess. My hair was tangled and my cheeks were tear streaked. I quickly cleaned my self off and walked back to Edwards bedroom. I lay there for another little while before I heard them talking again.

"Please!" Jessica said.

"No, Jessica."

"But, why?" I heard a little zip. His jeans.

"Not right now." slip* she was undressing him.

"Damn. Baby, your a LOT bigger then anyone else Ive done."

"Wait. Your not a virgin?"

"Nope. Which means I know what I'm doing." I heard Edward moan softly. UGH, she was giving him oral!

"NO! Jessica. Not tonight." I heard him scrambling to get dressed. "I think its time for you to go home now."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, baby." then I heard the door shut. The tears were still streaming down my face. She was gone, for now. I got up again. I was thirsty. I walked to the next door and knocked quietly again.

"Edward, do you think I could get a drink?" I opened the door, my eyes on the floor again.

"Sure. You don't need to ask, Bella. Make yourself at home."

"Okay." I had the door half shut, when I heard him speak.

"Wait! Bella, are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah, I just keep having nightmares."

"Well, why don't you sleep in here with me tonight?"

"I don't think Jessica would like that very much."

"Its fine. What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. Right?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Okay. Well, go down stairs and get a drink then come back up here and lie down." he said patting the spot on the bed next to him. I smiled and walked down stairs and to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. I chugged back half the bottle before walking back up stairs and to the room Edward was in.

He lay in the bed, changed into a pair of boxers. Only boxers. No shirt. He turned over to me and patted the spot next to him, again. I walked slowly over to the bed and laid down.

"Bella." he said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"I hope you don't mind. But, I'm a bit..." he hesitated. "Upright." he blushed a little.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. I'm upright." I looked at him weirdly. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed. "I have an erection." he blushed even harder.

"Um... okay?"

"You don't mind?"

"Well, its not like were going to do anything."

"I guess your right."

"Good night." I rolled onto my side, my back to him and fell asleep.

Edward POV.

She lay, back to me, asleep. I was glad she was having a good sleep.

I felt so embarrassed when I had to tell her I had an erection. And her laying in bed with me wasn't helping much. I felt her turn over so she was facing me now. I have no idea how but my... thing, somehow ended up between her legs. So every time she moved I felt a little bit of pleasure. And those short shorts she was wearing didn't help much.

After a little while she placed her hand on my chest and started to move her hips, which increased the power of the pleasure. Then I heard her moan. A soft simple moan. I wonder who she was dreaming about.

Soon after, I couldn't handle much more of this. So, I stood up gently, trying not to wake Bella. Going to take care of my... problem.

1 week later.

Edward and I had just gotten back from the mall. He said he was tired and wanted to take a shower then we could watch a movie. So, I sat in the living room waiting for Edward to get out of the shower. Just then, I pictured him naked, hot and wet from the shower. I moaned quietly to myself. Then regained my composure once I heard the bathroom door open.

He walked out wearing only a white T-shirt and boxers. He sat next to me on the couch and he look a bit upset.

"Whats wrong, Edward?"

"Jessica called before I got in the shower. She, uh, she broke up with me."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have sex with her." I gasped at his statement.

"Well, if she only wanted your body then you don't need her."

"Yeah. I guess your right." he smiled at me. "Okay, movie time. What do you want to watch?"

"Up to you."

"Okay, Austin Powers it is." once he turned it on he came over and sat my be on the couch. We started to watch the movie and it was getting to the good part. Just then, for some unknown reason I looked over to Edward, to find him looking at me. He leaned down and kissed me. Man it felt good. Then he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't.." I cut him off by pulling him in for another kiss. We stood. He continued to kiss me only things got more passionate.

He pulled away, took his shirt off while looking into my eyes. Damn, that boy had a good body.

"Things are going to get hot in here. So, theres no use in keeping that tank top on." he said, close to my ear in a husky voice. I stepped back from him and pulled my tank top off. My breasts bounced out sexily. "No bra? Good choice." he started to admire my upper body and start to kiss my neck, down your chest. His hands cupping my breasts softly. Caressing them and rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. He started to kiss me once more and bit my lower lip tenderly.

He took my hand and slipped it into his boxers, smiling at me. I started to rub him softly at first. The started to go harder. I slipped his boxers down to see a hard, erect dick. Damn, he was huge. I slid to my knees, slipping as much of him as I could into my hot wet little mouth. And what ever I couldn't reach, I rubbed and massaged with my hand. I heard him moan softly then felt him grab the back of my head. I looked up at him to find he had his eyes closed and his head tilted back slightly.

I grabbed his balls in my hand and started to massage them roughly. He pulled out of me and pulled me up to kiss me. Then down my chest, while laying me back on the couch.

"No!" I said, quickly.

"You don't want me?"

"Not on the couch. Lets go to your room." I stood and ran up the stairs with him just staring after me. I turned around and ran my hand down my chest. "Are you coming?" I said, biting my finger, sexily. He started to run toward me, grabbing my hand in the process, and dragged me to his bed room. He shut the door and walked toward me. He kissed me roughly, laying me on his bed and hovering over me. He started to kiss down my stomach and started to remove my shorts.

"No panty's either?" he spread my legs, while starting to rub my moist vagina. He spread me open with his index finger and started to rub my clit. He licked me while slowly inserting a finger in me. I started to moan loudly, which made him go faster and insert another finger, while sucking on my clit.

After a few minutes he stopped fingering me and smeared my juices all over his hard cock. I saw it throbbing and pulsating in his hand, my juices making it sticky. I sigh at the beautiful sight before seeing him get to his knees. He started to rub his dick against my pussy. I moan a little.

"You want it?" I heard him ask while breathing warm air in my ear, making me moan again.

"Oh, I want it!" I exclaimed. I felt him slowly slip it in. It felt amazing. He started to thrust slowly and carefully knowing I'm a virgin. After a little while I moan. "HARDER!" I yell to him.

He grabbed my hips and started to go faster, making my plump breasts bounce a little. I could feel the throbbing I saw earlier inside of me. The warm pulsating feeling of his cock! He goes faster, the tip of his cock touching my vaginal walls sensitive spots, his balls slapping against me with every thrust.

I flipped him over. My turn. I started to grind my hips with his making him moan out. I started to raise myself so only the head of his dick was in me. He looked up at me with lustful eyes, before I slammed down hard and fast on his dick. I continued this for a few minutes. Getting little screams from him every time. Then I rod him like a horse. He flipped me over so I was on my back again.

He grabs my legs and puts them over his shoulder so he could get deeper inside of me.

"Oh, god! Oh, Edward!" I scream. He starts to pant, his body dripping with sweat. He thrusts harder, his dick digging deeper into me, making me spasm a little. He pulled out and I gave a little whimper, missing the feeling of him inside of me. He smiled at me before flipping me over and standing me on all fours. Then he penetrates me again, doggy style. With every thrust he leans over and plays with my tits and hard nipples. And every now and then he would slip his free hand between my legs and play with my clit, his cock doing all the dirty work.

He thrusts harder and faster now, making me scream in pleasure. My pussy was oozing with juices. His cock plunges deep inside of me, almost touching the entrance of my womb. I had already came atleast twice, already. I hear him groan and he continues like a wild beast. He spread my buttcheeks and slapped them a little while fucking me hard. I knew he was close but he kept going.

"Where do you want my load, babe?" he shouted at me, as he was waiting to come.

"Everywhere." I sighed. He flipped me over quickly and jizzed all over my face, breasts, and belly. He breathed in heavily and fell backward, his cock lightly throbbing, in a limp state. "That was..."

"Amazing." he finished my sentence. "Now I'm happy I didn't do loose it to Jessica."

"I love you, Edward." I whispered, in his ear. Exhausted from our little... adventure.

"I love you too, Bella." I heard him whisper before I fell into a deep, blissful sleep.


End file.
